


Even when I say I've moved on, I still dream for you

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: The 100 wlw [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paris, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes Friendship, Bisexual Raven Reyes, F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lawyer Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Mild Smut, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Costia/Lexa, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, More fluff than angst, Non-Graphic Smut, Professor Bellamy, Reunions, Sea mechanic, Summer Romance, but i love some angst, lgbt fix, sea mechanic romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: A meet-cute during a hot Paris summer led to a whirlwind summer romance that Raven had never expected, and would never forget, but time, and a continent, and an ocean, had separated them and Raven's life had gone on, and their summer had faded into warm, happy memories.So when she's 28, and part of her life feels like a sham, and her summer romance with soft skin and curls and a soul that made Raven feel like anything was possible reemerges, it kind of makes her feel like everything is about to change... for the better.





	Even when I say I've moved on, I still dream for you

When Raven was asked to spend 8 weeks of her summer in Paris doing research with her favourite professor at the SORBONNE of all place, she had lept at the opportunity. She hadn’t anticipated anything ground breaking or life changing. She had expected to gain a few pounds eating bread and cheese, to walk along the river and bask in the French summer sunshine, and come home with a nice new bullet on her resume. She thought she knew exactly what she was getting into, but she hadn’t planned for Luna.

She had arrived in France in early June and was put up in a flat in the Latin quarter in Paris for the 8 weeks. It was a nice flat, a decent sized studio with big windows facing east that opened onto a small balcony, on the 4th floor, so her balcony was basically on the roof, offering a spectacular view of the city. She spent hours and hours tinkering with small parts in the mechanics lab at the institute, stopping in small pastry shops for bread and coffee in the mornings on her way in, taking her lunch break out by the water, but she was mostly alone. Honestly, Paris made her feel calm, the ease of the city, the beautiful people everywhere, the late sunsets and early sunrises lending to long days, with yoga and tea on her balcony at night watching the city grow dark, but she hadn’t made many friends. She knew Sinclair, her professor, and Monty Green was the other temp, an engineering student paired with her on the assignment, a sweet guy who always had to push his glasses back up his nose while writing long notes for her on this or that. They would get dinner sometimes, but seemed to always talk about work. That didn’t bother her, she loved her work, loved picking Monty’s brain and sharing her own knowledge, but he was quiet and shy, and mostly turned in early. Raven wasn’t one to go out either, she was a bit of an introvert anyways, and her leg had been injured working on a radio tower, she had fallen far and fractured a vertebrae, they had been able to fuze it back together but not without permanently damaging the nerves in the lower half of her left leg, so she usually stayed in. But sometimes she was lonely.

She had been in Paris almost 2 weeks when she almost died

That was also the day she met Luna Waverly.

She was walking along the river, when a woman’s voice yelled something in French from above, stopping her in her tracks just as a pot with a large flowering plant came crashing into the pavement right where her head would have been seconds later.

“Hey!!! What the hell!” She yelled, looking up and finding a head of massive curls framing a soft, tanned face looking down at her, a little panicked.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” She called, a slightly French and somehow slightly German and slightly American accent all at once. “Please wait!”

Raven stood like she was cemented to the ground, trying to slow her breathing, taking in the broken pot on the ground and imaging her own skull, until the woman came rushing from the door behind her into the street, and came upon her.

“I didn’t mean to drop it, it slipped! Im so sorry, you’re not hurt are you?” She seemed to be giving Raven a once over, to check for injuries, but it made Raven feel warm, in a way different from the blazing sunshine. This woman was stunning. She was tall, and lithe, and clearly strong, her large, dark hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck but still came out a good distance from her head, her eyes bright and brown, and her tan skin sparkled, like she had sprinkled fairy dust on herself. She wore a long linen sundress, white with blue trim, with one thin string down the back, leaving the dress open and flowing and her back exposed, and she was barefoot. All in all, Raven was enchanted.

“Just a little shaken,” she responded, trying not to stare at the woman, “But I’ll be alright.” She tried to smile but she could tell her seemed dazed, but the woman couldn’t know it wasn’t from almost being flattened.

“Please let me buy you a coffee to apologise, I feel so terrible!” She said, sincere. And how could Raven refuse? She nodded, and the woman smiled. “Come up with me, I just need to grab my bag but I don’t want you to leave.” And she led Raven into her flat.

Inside was full of green, long vines plants and flowers, cacti and succulents, even a small tree in one corner. There was also a huge fish tank by the window, full of bright tropical fish, and a beautiful golden retriever sleeping on the sofa, who perked its head up when they walked in, but laid back down when the woman scratched its head absently as she wandered in to find her bag. The walls were white, and all the windows were large French doors open wide, so it was full of sunshine and warm summer air, and the decor was minimal, some wooden chairs around a small table, a beautiful kitchen, and a large bed with white blankets and pillows in front of the only window without doors, so the sill sat right at the top of the headboard, covered in small plants and books and candles. The woman stumbled out of the closet she had entered, pulling on a sandal with a small brown bag on her shoulder, pulled the windows all shut, and led her downstairs. As she walked out of the flat, Raven felt a sense of longing, hoping she’d find her way in the welcoming, sunny space again.

She led her too a tiny cafe, where they took seats outside, before Raven realised she didn’t know her almost-murderers name.

“Oh of course!” A bright laugh escaped her mouth and Raven couldn’t help the warm spreading up her chest. “I’m Luna!”

“Hi Luna,” The name felt heavy on her tongue, in a nice way, "I'm Raven." 

They sat in the sunshine, and traded general small talk over espresso after espresso, until Raven was almost jittery. Luna was born in Germany, but had lived in Hawaii for almost 15 years from when she was 4 to 19, and then moved to Paris for university and had been there for two years, studying philosophy/theology and psychology/sociology, a focused degree program that she hoped would help her learn more about humanity. She wanted to write a book on humans need for conflict and warfare even with their predisposition to seek peace. Needless to say, Raven was impressed and enamoured. She was fascinated by Ravens research, urging her to tell her more, to explain more difficult topics. They sat until the sun was beginning to lower, and a cool summer breeze left goosebumps on Ravens skin, and Luna paid for their coffees and they wandered back. She smiled when Luna apologised again, telling her it really had made her day all the better, and they parted ways. 

15 minutes later she realised she hadn’t gotten a phone number, and she kicked herself. And that, she assumed, was that. 

She was wrong.

Three days later, standing in line at a bakery for breakfast on her way to school, a hand tapped her shoulder and she was face to face with Luna again, big curls down around her shoulders and a soft smile. They chatted easily in line, and Luna wrote Raven’s number on a napkin that she tucked into her purse when they parted ways, both on their way out, Luna seemingly unhurried. She gave of a sense of calm that Raven craved, in their two encounters it had washed over her, and she hadn’t realised she missed it until she had it again.

She was chopping vegetables for a salad that night, a warm summer breeze coming in her open window, when her phone rang. An unknown number was calling her, and she dove for her phone like a teenager.

“Raven?”

“Luna, hi!” She hoped she didn’t sound to eager. She had never been so unsure of herself. Her best friend Clarke would tease her relentlessly, she was sure, asking her where her “patented Raven Reyes Confidence” had gone.

“Hello,” She could hear the smile in Luna’s voice, “I was wondering if you were going to be busy tomorrow evening?”

Her first instinct was to ask why, but her mouth betrayed her and she was saying “of course she wasn’t busy, what did you have in mind”. She wanted to smack herself. Luna invited her to dinner, with some of her friends, at someone’s house in some area of the city but Raven was too dazed to even listen. She listened to herself asked her to text her the information like she was having an out of body experience. Luna happily obliged, and then, before she could catch herself, her mouth betrayed her again.

“Are you doing anything right now? I’m just making some salad but I’d like to see you, if you’d like.” The confidence had a mind of its own apparently.

“Actually,” She felt herself cringe, but then Luna kept speaking and her shoulders loosened, “I was just about to walk Gertrude, if you wouldn’t mind me bringing her by, I’d love to see you.”

She was agreeing before she knew it, and texting Luna her address. She panic cleaned her apartment, tossing dirty clothes into her hamper and making her bed, wiping her counters and table down just to be sure, making a point to organise all engine parts and machinery and huge blueprints on her wall, it would be difficult to eat around half an engine and a toolbox worth of things spread out on the table. She made a second salad, and pulled down two wine glasses for the Merlot she had on her counter, changed clothes twice, and then paced until her buzzer rang.

She buzzed her in and her heart raced in her chest until Luna came in through the door she had left open for her, and the sight of her, hair braided back and Gertrude in tow ears flopping and tongue hanging out of her mouth, made Raven feel warm to her toes, and that wave of calm Luna seemed to bring with her washed over her. They sat in Ravens flat, Gertrude curled up on the couch as they drank wine and talked for hours, about nothing important and everything important and everything in between. When Luna tucked her legs up under her on the couch Ravens heart found the bottom of her throat, like somehow this was what her life was meant to be like. She wasn’t sure she had ever had this feeling towards someone so quickly after meeting them, but her brain felt fuzzy around the edges and she had tingles in her fingers and toes that had nothing to do with the wine and she felt at peace.

The late hours crept up on them and before they even realised it was almost 1 am and neither of them seemed to know what to do. Raven didn’t want to invite Luna to stay, even though she really, really did, because they had just met and even offering the bed while she took the couch seemed weighted in a way she couldn’t explain, but she didn’t want to send Luna away, to walk home in the dark all alone. Luna seemed equally conflicted, not wanting to presume but not wanting to make the trek back either. It resulted in a sort of uncomfortable stand off by her door, where neither of them quite new what to say.

“This was...  nice. Fun. I’m glad you asked me over.” Gertrude licked at ravens fingers while Luna spoke.

“Me too, I’m... I’m glad too. I had fun too.”

“I guess I’ll... see you tomorrow then?” Luna’s pause seemed heavy with a question she didn’t feel comfortable asking.

“Yeah, just let me know where and when.” She was fidgeting now, wanting to offer.

“Alright.... well... bye then.” And she stepped into the hall, tugging Gertrude along. Raven nodded and smiled shutting the door behind her.

The lasted all of 12 seconds.

She flung the door open after pacing in front of her door, and called down the stairs.

“LUNA!” She yelled, before realising she was just barely half a flight down. “Sorry... I just... would you like to stay? It’s just so late and I-“

“Yes.” And she was turning around, back up the stairs towards the door. Gertrude darted inside, finding her still warm spot on the couch, and Luna was left in the doorway, her big brown eyes soft and warm, but sort of dark, with something behind them that made Raven want to take a cold shower. She let her inside, and they stood, sort of awkwardly in the doorway, but it didn’t feel awkward. It felt... anticipatory. Like the seconds before you jump off of a high dive at the pool.

“I’ll just take the couch,” Raven started, “I wouldn’t mind cuddling with Gert.” Luna’s eyes darkened just slightly, and darted to her mouth and back, so fast Raven wouldn’t have caught it if she hadn’t been laser focused on Luna’s face.

“I mean sure... Gert is always good for that.” She had stepped just fractionally closer, and she seemed to be unsure what to do with her hands, fiddling with the hem of her floaty sundress, barely past her finger tips and a beautiful coral blue colour with huge, bright yellow and pink flowers scattered across it. Her body language portrayed uncertainty but her eyes were dark and confident, displaying want, heady and heavy.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Raven wanted to wack her own forehead. Her body felt it, the want, so heavy it was almost need, in all her limbs, like her nerve endings were all on high alert, but her brain was panicking. Raven had always liked girls, but she was less experienced with them than she’d like to be, and Luna made her nervous, and she was never nervous. She was Raven Reyes, brazen, confidence oozing from her pores. She was the smartest person she knew, and she flaunted it. She also knew what she wanted and would go after it, be it a job or a person. But Luna felt like something new. She stepped a bit closer. “But Gert may not want the company... she looks pretty cozy there all spread out..."

“Well we certainly wouldn’t want to put her out...” Luna’s voice had dropped an octave, a little raspy, and her whisper sent a chill up Ravens spine.

“No... we definitely would not...” Raven took the last step forward, and they were in each other’s space. Luna smelled like clean cotton and a bit like the merlot they had been drinking, her lips still purple around the edges from it, and some soft, buttery smell that Raven assumed was from her hair. Luna trailed her hand up Ravens arm, gentle finger tips across her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.

“I’m sorry I almost killed you that day” she whispered.

“I’m really really not” she responded, so close now she felt Luna’s breath on her cheeks, and then Luna eased forward, and nipped, gentle, at Raven’s bottom lip, and Raven was done for.

Her hands slid up Ravens arms all the way, finding the nape of her neck, her cheeks, and back into her hair, pulling her close. Their noses kept brushing, but their lips were still just barely apart, heavy breathing between them warming their cheeks. Ravens hands found her waist, pulling her in, sliding her lips just barely against her jaw to nip at her earlobe and finally make contact with her soft skin under her ear. Luna blew out a heavy breath at the contact, letting her mouth there against her warm skin for a brief minute before dragging her face back and finally, finally, kissing her. It wasn’t rough or needy or hurried, just soft and easy, all coaxing each other’s lips open, tongues tracing teeth and brushing the roof of each other’s mouths, wine flavour passing between them.

Luna’s hands found her back, bare from her dress, tracing up her spine with easy fingers, gentle movements that had Raven shaking, as Raven slid her hands down Luna’s sides, reaching the edge of her short dress and sliding easy around the backs of her thighs. Raven had never experienced a first kiss like this, so unconcerned with hurried movements and finding skin, but she liked it.

They eased back towards the bed, Raven toppling down first, Luna quick to follow, never breaking, giggling into each other’s mouths. Dresses fell by the bedside, summer heat lending to very little under clothes and tan expanses of skin, eagerly mapped with easy fingers. The night dragged on like the opened mouth kisses laid across Ravens torso as Luna’s lips found her warm heat, soft noises floating out the window over the streets below. She dragged Luna up above her, unable to manoeuvre her leg just right, instead bringing her down to her mouth, thighs caging her head, until Luna’s knuckles were white on her headboard and she was sliding back down to kiss her, all still so soft and slow. They fell asleep atop the covers, letting the warm Paris air dry the sticky sweat on their skin, fingers laced together as they lay without touching in the bed, because it was too warm to be tangled up, and woke up the same way.

That night marked the beginning of a whirlwind. They spent every minute they could together, out with each other’s friends, holed up in one apartment or the other as many nights as they could, wandering Parisian streets, eating bread and cheese in parks on weekends. It was warm and fuzzy around the edges and the perfect summer romance Raven never knew she needed. The next six weeks seemed to fly, even though the days were long and hazy, and suddenly it had been 8 weeks, and she was leaving for home the next morning.  She and Luna were wrapped up in each other on her bed, naked skin so close it was easy to lose track of where one girl started and the other ended, and they still weren’t talking about it. Until they were, all of a sudden.

“So you leave tomorrow...” Luna’s voice sounded small, and sad. Gert whined from the couch like she understood.

“Yeah...” she leaned into kiss her girl, soft and slow.

“Don’t try to distract me!” Luna giggled, as Raven pinned her down on the mattress. “You haven’t let me talk about it, but we need to talk about it now.”

“Talking about it won’t change anything. You’re staying in Paris and I’m going back to San Francisco.” Her heart ached at the thought of it, but it was the way it was.

“I know. But I just want to know what happens now... for us?” She took her hands, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t expect us to be some long distance couple, or anything like that. We’ve been... us, for like 6 weeks. But I’d like to stay in touch, maybe visit if it ever becomes an option. Stuff like that. 

“I think I’d like “stuff like that”, too.” And she leaned over to kiss her girl again, and talking didn’t seem so important.

Luna rode with her to the airport in the morning, and they kissed like those couples do in movies, backpacks and suitcases and onlookers be damned, and their hands lingered until they had to let go. Raven had never been known for her tearful goodbyes, but this one was one for the books. As she finally stuffed into her coach seat by Sinclair, her eyes were still puffy, and Sinclair took her hand in his, and they were gone.

They kept in touch, but it wasn’t like it had been. They wrote emails and sent messages, but years crept on and Luna became the story Raven told at parties, her whirlwind Parisian romance with the girl who almost killed her with a falling house plant. They became “birthday message on your fb wall” type of friends, and that was just, Raven thought, that.

It had been 8 years since 20, since that warm and rosy Parisian summer, when it all came back again.

Raven had gotten married at 25 to Finn, her high school sweetheart. He had asked when they finished their bachelors, a couple of years after reconnecting, and it felt like the path she was always supposed to take, so she said yes. She thought them being a family would make her happy, that it would be the thing that finally filled the weird hole in her otherwise fantastic life. But it hadn’t, and she should have known that. Their marriage was fine, nothing spectacular. They lived together, and shared a bed, but it felt more like having a roommate most times. Her job was fulfilling, her friends were fantastic, but her marriage was… just not.

They had been married for 3 years, Raven was 28 and content, when two things happened, in quick succession, that changed everything.

First, was when she came home from work early and found Finn in bed with the math teacher at the school he taught at, Fox

He didn’t see her, seeing them, in the throes of it all, heads rolling back and breathy moans, but that was really inconsequential in the end, wasn’t it?

She called Lexa, Clarke’s ex-girlfriend and powerhouse attorney, after she eased the door closed and walked out onto the street, asking how long it would take to draw up divorce papers. She didn’t want to fight, she would give Finn everything except what was rightfully hers, she just wanted it over with. He could have the house, he could have everything. She just wanted out. If she was honest, she was glad he had finally done something so unforgivable. It gave her a reason without having to explain how unhappy she had really been, how she had been in marriage that felt like it was happening to someone else and she was just watching, unsure of where any love they had between them had gone. 

 “A couple of days, for me to draw them up. Friends and family discount, too.” Lexa answered, after Raven explained what she had seen.

“Thanks Lex, tell Costia hi for me, we should get dinner soon. Or drinks. I need a drink.”

“Just tell me when, love.” And the line died.

She wasn’t sure where to go, she couldn’t go home. She had to wait until she knew Fox was gone before she came back. She had every intention of playing dumb until Lexa handed her the paperwork, so Finn would be none the wiser. She could go see Bellamy. He was teaching a lecture, but she knew he’d let her sit in and listen, so she hopped a tram and headed to his school. Bellamy always made her feel better. 

She tucked in the back of his lecture hall, and listened to his voice explain the Christian crusades, soothing as always.He smiled and gave her a small nod, prompting her to nod back at him when he noticed her. He was so brilliant, and he knew so much about so many fascinating things. When they were younger, after Raven's accident, she had a few panic attacks, and when she had one in front of Bellamy, he had tucked himself behind her on the floor of the high school women's bathroom he had followed her into, holding her, rocking her body, and told her myths and historical tales he knew from memory. His deep voice and warm body had brought her back, and now she went to him whenever she felt like her world was falling apart, or whenever she needed a break, and he would practice his lectures on her. He must have practiced this one on someone else because it was new, but the effect was the same. She felt her heart rate slow down, and her body relax. Bellamy was the brother she never knew she needed, she always said. 

The class was almost over when the second thing happened.

“Hey class, the university wants me to let you know we have a lecture series next week, a scholar will be here doing a series on human predisposition to violence and war, and the idealism of peace. If you’d like tickets they’re $10 per lecture, it’s a 4 lecture series, but if you buy all four it’s only $30. She’s really brilliant I’ve had a chance to meet her, Dr Luna Waverley. Grab tickets if you can, and don’t forget to read for next week please!” Bellamy smiled at them as he tucked his books into his brief case, and looked expectantly at Raven, waiting for her to come down as the students filed out, but she was glued to her chair.

Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! im already into the second chapter, hopefully itll be up soon but im in a masters program right now so i wont make any promises i can't keep :) 
> 
> -B


End file.
